


Hybristophilia

by AgustDTF



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fake AH Crew, FakeHaus, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustDTF/pseuds/AgustDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psuedo monologue made up purely of dirty talk spoken by Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post-Party

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is this: Fakehaus needed to insert themselves into a fundraiser on the yacht of a wealthy politician in Los Santos for a recon mission, but they had to do it without raising suspicion. The obvious choice was to send in the most charming and inconspicuous members of the crew; Adam, who needed to be there in case anything went wrong; Joel, who could sweet talk his way out of anything; Lawrence, who baffled and impressed with his intellect; and Charlie, who volunteered to help his good friends out with their mission because he knows how rich assholes tick and how easily distracted they were by a pretty face.

“You know all the men in there wanted to fuck you?

From the moment you walked in there and they laid eyes on you; saw how young you are, how pretty your eyes are, and your fucking lips… fuck. They all wanted to pluck you right off my arm and whisk you off to one of their fancy mansions where they’d have their way with you.

You like that, don’t you?

You like the idea of men wanting you, fantasizing about having you in their beds. Rich, powerful men are like that; they think that can just have anything they want, including pretty sluts like you. Not that you did anything but encourage them. 

I mean, fuck, what was that in there? You’re always so quiet, but we take you to some fancy party and suddenly you’re some spoiled, ditsy flirt schmoozing with men twice your age. Laughing at their terrible jokes, batting those stupidly long eyelashes, fucking letting them put their greedy hands on you. You made them think they had a chance.

That shit was downright cruel. Flitting your way around the place with them chasing you, and then what do you do? You drape yourself over my arm, wrap your pretty hands around my tie and ask me in the sweetest voice ‘Can we please go home, Daddy? I want you to take me to bed.’

Really? ‘Daddy’? I’m ‘Daddy’ now?

I’d say I’m surprised, but I’m not. Maybe a little smug that I wound up the owner of that title, and not… oh, I don’t know, Bruce? Matt? even Kovic."

I hadn’t quite figured out why someone so young, someone with even more success would spend his time around a bunch of men so much older. Sure, the proximity and friendship must provide a certain level of protection, but I doubt you really need it. You’re a smart kid. It all makes perfect sense. You didn’t latch onto the crew because it was beneficial to you in the business sense, you started following us around and inserted yourself into our lives because you saw potential, maybe you hadn’t decided at first but you knew you wanted one of us to take care of you, to dote on you, to fuck you, to  _ own _ you.

Now that I’ve put it that way, laid all your motivation out on the table, I’m a lot more smug than just a ‘little’. Oh baby boy you didn’t just pick a man who’s more than a decade older than you, you didn’t even just pick a member of a gang, you chose me. You chose me knowing all the terrible and disgusting things I’ve done to so many people. You chose a killer, a sadist.

That’s a little fucked up, baby.

You know that though, of course you do. And you don’t care. You like that about me. You like the idea of how dangerous I am. Your ‘Daddy’ is a big, scary criminal; his hands have taken people’s lives. And that excites you.

Don’t try to look so innocent. I can see you squirming over there, pressing your thighs together, your pretty cock is hard in those pristine white jeans isn’t it? I bet you’re leaking so much, bet you’re wet. I’m not going to touch you though, I don’t think you’ve really earned it. You spent all night slutting it up with other men. It would be irresponsible of me to encourage that behavior. And if I gave you want you want even after how you behaved? You’d become a spoiled brat. I could have you any time I want and you’d never say no to me. I can wait."


	2. Ride Home

“What was that? I think I heard ‘please’. Please, what? What do you want?

You want me to fuck you? You want me to fucking ruin you?

Oh I would. You’re already so desperate for it. So desperate to have me inside you, stretching you out, impaling you with my cock. Once you get it, that’s it, you’d be ruined for anyone else isn’t that right?

I already own you. I have since the moment you chose me as the target of your fucked up affection. I didn’t even know, but you did. You probably thought about it a lot. I’ve had less time but… I have some ideas. How do you feel about being collared? I’d get you a real pretty one, one of those fancy silver ones that locks shut so you can’t take it off. Or perhaps one with Swarovski crystals? Maybe that’s a little gaudy for you, we can discuss it later.

Right now, I think I’ve decided I want you to suck me off. We still have a little while before we get back to the house, an unfortunate consequence of going to a party on some rich asshole’s yacht, it’s on the other side of the fucking city.

There you go, baby. Barely had to ask and you practically rip my pants open. Yeah, baby, wrap that sweet mouth around me, get me hard and maybe I’ll fuck you when we get back.

Fuck, that’s… You feel so good. How many men have you gotten on your knees for? Not that the answer really matters, since none of them were me.

Oh yes, moan on my fucking cock. You like that? You like that I know you belong to me, that my cock is the only cock that matters to you now? That’s what got you hooked in the first place. You like how sure I am of myself, how much power I hold over people.

Nasty boy you are. You don’t have to worry about anything else ever again. You only need to worry about being a good boy. Make Daddy happy and he’ll take good care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstreet's back, alright!
> 
> This is me easing back into the world of fanfiction. You can follow my new blog [HERE](http://majorleaguegaymer.tumblr.com).


End file.
